borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Patch
Besides the level cap will the game fix the annoying mods. ChinoNino 00:40, September 17, 2010 (UTC) No news, no one knows. Wait 11 more days and find out. -- MeMadeIt 00:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright good to know but I hope it does. -- ChinoNino 00:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I hope it doesn't. But to be quite honest, I've got around 300+ different modded weapons/shields/class mods/grenade mods, 30 or so of those items happen to be Grenade Launcher variants. And of course, I've got 5 different variations of a Stock Combat Shotgun, 3 variations of a Stock Machine Gun, 2 Stock Snipers, 2 Stock Repeater Pistols, a Stock Grenade Mod, and 3 2bil+ capacity shields; Rose Omega shield, Rose Ironclad shield, and a Panacea shield. What I'm getting at here, is that even if they do attempt to "remove the modded stuff", they're obviously gonna fail like they did with the DLC3 patch. If DLC4 or this Level 69 patch attempts to get rid of modded stuff, I guarantee that if I do lose stuff, I'm still gonna have around 150+ modded items in my bank. AtlasSoldier 01:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :OMG I TOTES WISH I WUZ U ATLAS UR SO KOOL WITH UR MAWDED GUNZ, YOU MUST HAVE LIKE ZERO SKILLNOhara24 02:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh shit. Here we go.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::No no, don't worry Jarrad. I'm ignoring NOhara since it's quite obvious he's in the same boat with Veggienater. And the boat happens to have a hole in it, and it's sinking fast. However, I will re-state something, yet again. I completed the entire game LEGITIMATELY. I beat every quest, every boss, and got every achievement LEGITIMATELY. Once I finished the game, that's when I got into modding things. So your little quip about me having zero skill is not only wrong, but a pathetic grab for attention. AtlasSoldier 02:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I think you're taking yourself too seriously, I sincerely doubt anyone in this thread would have asked you to "elaborate". Simply due to the fact that no one on this wiki cares about modded guns, or anyone that broadcasts the fact that they use them. NOhara24 19:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) look people they are NEVER gonna get rid of all modded weapons/items if they did then someone would eventually find a way around it then thy would be all over the place agian anywho i think that moding is ok if you have atleast beat the game once even if it's a different character but if its your first time playing or if you have not beating this game before then you have no business using or further more even asking/demanding for/of anything that is modded cause lets face it after you beat it with character (A) who wants to spend days on end beating it with different character i don't i'm a constructer(for those that area a bit slow that means i make/specialize in makeing things that are sopost to be acquired/able to get in the first place) i only use a modded gun if im helping someone farm cramerax and a modded shield so anyone i join dont have to worry about me falling in battle/dieing i also only use weapns that regen there own ammo so i don't have to pick up ammo or buy it sometimes if i know someone wants something from the venders i'll buy it then drop it for them mostly cause i have all the money i need and no i did't cheat to get it besides gearbox has scurrently stoped worrying about borderlands and have consientrated on borderlands 2(previously called borderworlds/wars cant remeber which)(Life is like a road the good things in life are the smooth parts of the road and the bad things in life are the bumps in the road 23:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC)) Do you have to explicitly list all the modded weapons which you possess in every single discussion remotely related to mods? "What I'm getting at here, is that even if they do attempt to "remove the modded stuff", they're obviously gonna fail like they did with the DLC3 patch. If DLC4 or this Level 69 patch attempts to get rid of modded stuff, I guarantee that if I do lose stuff, I'm still gonna have around 150+ modded items in my bank." is all you need to make your point. What are your motivations behind spamming every single discussion with how many of each stock you have? (Pathetic grabs for attention notwithstanding.) 07:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Because I've had past experiences on other Wikis where I've posted a simple statement about something, and someone always comes in and posts a reply and asks about what I had put in the simple statement, causing me to have to elaborate. Whether or not you feel it's necessary is besides the point, and something I'm not going to even bother taking into consideration in the future. AtlasSoldier 18:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: And why would someone on this wiki ask you to elaborate on exactly what you have? How is this (chunk of shameless self-promotion): ::: "But to be quite honest, I've got around 300+ different modded weapons/shields/class mods/grenade mods, 30 or so of those items happen to be Grenade Launcher variants. And of course, I've got 5 different variations of a Stock Combat Shotgun, 3 variations of a Stock Machine Gun, 2 Stock Snipers, 2 Stock Repeater Pistols, a Stock Grenade Mod, and 3 2bil+ capacity shields; Rose Omega shield, Rose Ironclad shield, and a Panacea shield." ::: a remotely-relevant elaboration of this? ::: "What I'm getting at here, is that even if they do attempt to "remove the modded stuff", they're obviously gonna fail like they did with the DLC3 patch. If DLC4 or this Level 69 patch attempts to get rid of modded stuff, I guarantee that if I do lose stuff, I'm still gonna have around 150+ modded items in my bank." ::: You are obviously choosing to ignore what constitutes "an attempt to remove modded stuff" in order to allow yourself to go off on a tangent and talk about what mods you have. I think it is obvious by now that you never take anybody else's opinions into consideration - or maybe just mine, hmm? 16:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I hope they do wipe mod'ed weapons just to hear all you whine. Easy enough to do ... :If Manufacturer = "Stock", delete weapon :If Prefix = "Twisted" and Weapon != SMG, delete weapon :If Prefix = "Shredder" and Weapon != Shotgun, delete weapon :If Prefix = "Twisted" and Title = "Twisted", delete weapon :If Prefix = "Shredder" and Title = "Shredder", delete weapon -- MeMadeIt 18:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Add to that list any inpossible prefixes on legendaries and Pearls, i.e. Savage Aries, Rose Omega, and the like.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I have seen a release date for the DLC as 09/28/10. Has Gearbox given an actual date for the patch??? If so, where? 16:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : No. 16:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm really getting curious reading all the stuff back and forth and not just on this page either. If a person isn't competing with you or messing with your game why do you care how they play the game? I'm not throwing stones here, I'm genuinely curious to find out what you folks are finding so offensive about the idea of mods. If they were competing in some way I can understand but the whole concept of modding seems to push all the wrong buttons for several folks. Who cares if someone mods as long as it doesn't effect you? Player8410 20:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :You're on a touchy subject, I'll just say that now. Alot of people (including myself) see modded guns upsetting the balance of the game. If I wanted to play online, and a player had a STOCK gun (millions of damage per shot) I wouldn't get many kills in would I? Between that and there is equipment out there that kills all players in the room, or forces negative health regen, or can just mess up your game in general. There's a reason why they tell you to back up your save file before going online. NOhara24 22:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) According to this forum thread, the new patch that increases the max level to 69 is scheduled to be released around October 12th, shortly after the GOTY edition of Borderlands ships. AtlasSoldier 20:18, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Better read that thread again! Better yet, don't read someone else's interpretation of what has been 'announced', go to the Claptrap's New Robot Revolution page and watch the interviews and hear for yourself what RP really says. -- MeMadeIt 22:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC)